Another Adventure
by Raedmeout
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to a new planet. They find a what looks like a museum for the sciences, but is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first EVER fanfiction. So sorry if it isn't that good. Well I did try, I even made a paper laying out the story line. After watching Doctor Who I just had to write a Fanfic with Ten and Rose. And well i found this cite. Anyway I do not own Doctor Who. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Rose watched as the Doctor cheerfully hopped out of the Tardis. As she made her way to the door, she felt her heart pound. It always does, just before she steps into a new world.

"This is the planet Hera," the Doctor said as he fixing his pin-striped suit "named after the Greek god Hera." Rose glanced around, there were cars hovering about. People walked by going on their business. The planet looked much like earth, with people going about the city. Tall buildings soared through the air, their shadows casting protection from the rather close sun. There were four visible moons in the sky. Once was a beautiful purple and the others were a light gray. The sun was reflecting light off them to make them glow. Rose stood there staring at the midnight purple moon.

"That's one of my favorite moons. It's made out of Amethyst. And because the sun shines on it soo nicely, it makes a brilliant purple!" the Doctor squeaked.

"It's pretty, so anyway, why did we come to this planet?"

"I wanna explore Rose! Even I haven't seen everything."

The Doctor jumped excitedly and grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along. The motion made Rose's spine shiver. She has held his hand before but each time she felt a rush. She never wanted to let go. The Doctor and Rose walked down the street holding hands. But then, a smell came over Rose.

"Do you smell chips?" asked Rose searching for the source of the smell.

"Race you to the chip stand?"

A smirk grew over the Doctor's face. Rose couldn't help but smile back.

"You're gonna lose." Rose said as they both started to run. They never let go of each other's hand when they started running. When they got to the stand, the Doctor ordered the chips and paid the man. Rose happily popped a chip into her mouth.

"I won you know." The Doctor said while eating.

"Oi, only cause I let you." Rose said laughing. After they finished their chips, they started to wander around the city again. There were many big buildings and nice shops. The Doctor had to half drag Rose away from one pair of shoes in a shop.

"Well this looks promising!" The Doctor said as they walked up on a huge looking museum. He observed the building.

"What is it?"

"We will just have to go see." The Doctor reached out his arm and took Rose's.

The building had columns in the front, which made it look even more like a museum. It looked old like it has been there for ages. The inside was a different story. The entrance room was a grayish color and had blue wires running across the wall and ceiling. The main desk was floating giving the room a futuristic look.

"I was right. It does look promising." The Doctor said smiling. They walked up to the lady at the main desk.

"Hello and welcome to the _Department of Science_, how can I help you?" she asked. She looked pretty in a red dress with her brown hair tied up.

"Hi we were wandering if we could get a look around." The Doctor flashed the physic paper in front of her and she nodded. He glanced back at Rose smiling. She returned the smile.

"Of course you can, please come with me." The lady said walking back to a door.

"Science, just up your ally, is that why we came here?" Rose asked.

"Oh come on Rose! Technology! You never know what we might find." The lady led them into a hallway. The ceiling went at least four stories high. There were three storied doors along the hallway. The view reached to as far as Rose could see. The hallway still had the grayish look and had the blue wires scaling the walls. The lady led them to a box on the wall. She pushed a few buttons and a voice came on.

"Oh hi Vicky! What's up!"

"Oh the president of the _Running Hams Farm Company_ wants a tour."

Rose whispered to the Doctor "Running Hams Farm Company?"

His face made a wide grin "I guess so."

"Alright Vicks, I am on my way." The man on the intercom said. A few minutes later, a guy came up wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. He seemed to be very happy and bubbly as he walked up to them.

"Alright guys my name is David and I will be here just to show you which rooms you may look at. After I am finished, feel free to wander around to experience the different types of technology." Vicky walked back to the door as David bounced toward the first big door.

"Behind this door is nothing but medical machines." David went on door to door explaining what was inside. As they reached the end of the hallway, David jumped and turned around.

"Ok guys this is the end of the tour… Well I wouldn't call it a tour, but you may wander about and go look at anything you would like."

"Rose come with me, I know where to go first!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand like an excited child.

"Just remember be careful, president!" David warned.

"Doctor, where are you taking me? Wait, let me guess, the small technology room. You're going to play with toys."

"You never know what you're going to find!"

When they reached the room for small technology, the Doctor put on a wide grin.

"Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its Raedmeout! Sorry this took so long its just I have been busy... Like playing video games... ANYWAY I don't own Doctor Who. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rose was bored. The Doctor was playing with all of the loose machines and gizmos lying about. Rose watched as he took his sonic out of his pocket. He buzzed it all around his little bundle then continued working. Rose glanced around the room. People were about absorbed in their own inventions and were scouring the room for parts. The Doctor almost fit in aside for the pit-striped suit and overcoat. He sat there in a chair working and messing with many different little parts. Rose decided she wanted to explore. There was a cool spaceship room somewhere.

"Doctor I'm gonna go and check out the spaceships. Who knows maybe one could be a sports car to the Tardis." The Doctor sat still absorbed in his work.

"Doctor…" He didn't move. Rose went to him and touched her hand to his shoulder. He flinched not expecting the sudden movement.

"Oh sorry Rose, just be very careful. If you need me you know where to fine me." The Doctor mumbled before turning back to his work.

* * *

Rose walking in the hallway looking up to signs indicating which rooms were which. Most of them said words that Rose didn't even know. She kept on walking until she found the door she wanted. It said "Spaceships" on the sign. Rose smiled.

Rose opened the door to find herself in a huge room. There were big and small, shiny and dull, and unique and plain spaceships everywhere. Rose walked up to a big and dull one. It was very round and had wheels on the bottom holding it up. The backside had a tiny structure that resembled a plane from Earth. Rose glanced around the room to see a shiny spacecraft catch her eye. She walked over to it. There was a round glass case protecting the spaceship from damage preserving it. The ship was shaped like a bird. It had a shiny metallic coating on the outside so it would appear to be invisible while flying. The windows and door had an orange metallic coating on them to.

"Now that's a sports car." Rose grinned. She walked around for what seemed like an hour. Becoming bored with the spaceships, Rose decided to go and find the Doctor. She entered the hallway and stopped for a second.

"Which way was it again? Oh well." Rose mumbled to herself. She went to the right and wondered down the hall. Finally Rose reached the small technology room.

To Rose's surprise, the Doctor wasn't in his little area. She walked over to where the Doctor was. His mess of little machines were still there, so Rose looked around. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Rose walked near a worker.

"Hey, excuse me sir? Have you seen my friend? He was working over there." Rose pointed to where the Doctor had been.

"Sorry mis I haven't seen your friend." He said then turned around to continue his work. Rose sighed and left the room. She walked to the main entrance to where Vicky was talking on the phone. Vicky saw her approach and tried to finish her conversation as quickly as possible. She put the phone down and turned toward Rose.

"How can I help you mis?"

"Ya, have you seen the man I was with? Did he walk out of the building?"

"No I haven't seen him. But I could look for him on the computer surveillance system. Here come around the desk." Vicky motioned for Rose to come around. Rose did and watched the computer screen. Cameras from every room popped up. There where way to many.

"Pin-striped suit and overcoat right?" Vicky asked. Rose nodded and watched as Vicky typed a code into the computer. By itself the computer scanned each room for the code Vicky put in. If the room didn't match, the computer closed that window. After a minute, a red message popped up saying Person not Found.

"I am sorry mis but wherever he is, it isn't here." Rose frowned.

"Thank you for your time Vicky." Rose turned toward the door.

"He must have gone to the Tardis." Rose mumbled. Before she left the building, Rose gave one last look and noticed one room she didn't see before. It said Staff Only. Rose wanted to go check but pushed the though aside.

Rose stepped outside. The sun was warm and the purple moon looked even more beautiful. People were still about on their business as their day goes by. Rose tried to remember the way back to the Tardis. She saw the chip stand and smiled remembering the Doctor.

"You better be in the Tardis." Rose said worryingly.

Rose stepped in front of the Tardis searching for her key. One she found it, she opened the door and stepped in. The Doctor wasn't in the console room. She started to panic a little but she pushed the feeling away. Rose walked around the Tardis calling for the Doctor, still nothing.

"Where are you?" Rose stumbled back into the console room. She sat in the flight chair rubbed her hand through her hair. Rose remembered the last time she saw him. It was right before she went to the space ship room.

Rose jumped up as a thought crossed her mind. What about the Staff room?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi its Raedmeout! I just wanted to say I hope you like this chapter and please review if you like it :3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rose raced out of the Tardis. She had to investigate what was behind that door. If it could help find the Doctor, she would try. Rose raced past the chip stand and the science building came into view. She jumped up the steps then slowed her pace.

"Gotta be calm Rose just stay calm." Rose mumbled trying to image the Doctor here with her. As she entered the building, she turned right towards the Staff Only door. It was next to Vicky's desk but Vicky was in the way of the door.

"Not gonna get it there if she's in the way" Rose thought to herself. She looked around the room. There was a group of people that entered the building. Rose smiled. "Perfect time for someone to ask for a tour" she thought. Rose watched as Vicky got up and led the group of people down the hallway. Rose quickly moved to the Staff Only door and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. She smiled to herself as she pushed the door open.

To her luck, no one was in the room. There was a coffee table in the center of the room surrounded by couches. There were also some desks and office cabinets around the room. They were all a nice cream color making a relaxing lounge. There was a door in the back of the room. Rose walked toward the door and reached for the handle only to find there wasn't one. There was a key hole to open the door. Rose walked to the cabinets. They key had to be in the room somewhere. She opened the cabinet and started searching. There was a bunch of papers in the way but no key. Rose pushed the cabinet to reveal a plug but no key. She walked over to a desk and pulled out the keyboard. Rose moved the computer parts but still didn't find a key. She jumped as she heard the door knob start moving. Quickly, Rose ran to the corner of the room knocking the coffee table a bit. She crouched behind a cabinet hidden from view when a clink sound hit the floor. Rose looked for the source of the noise coming from the coffee table. Next to it on the floor was a key.

Rose smiled as someone entered the room. She peaked around the cabinet to see a scientist making some coffee at one of the desks. He made is coffee and then left the room. Rose sighed as she went over to the key. She picked it up and prayed that is would work. Rose heard a click and made a satisfying smile. She opened the door just a little bit to reveal a room with a surgical table in the center. No one was inside but why would a science building that was mostly filled with space stuff need a surgical table? Rose walked around the room. There were syringes and other instruments everywhere. The room all together looked like an uncomfortable white hospital room. They only thing out of place were the machines that were on the counters around the room. Rose walked over to a table that looked interesting. There were hourglass shaped glasses holding colorful liquids. There were purples and reds and greens but the greens were smoking.

"This lab is creepy with the colorful stuff but why is the lab even here in this building?" Rose mumbled with looking around. There was another door in the back. This one had two windows and it looked like the doors would just slide open. Rose walked over and tried the doors. "Locked too? What's with the security?" She saw why they wouldn't open; there was a card ID station on the right. Rose sighed. She tried to get a better view of the windows but they were too tall. "Do I have to go looking around again?" Rose decided to start with the counter tops. They had files and loose papers everywhere. All of them had either said _Success_ or_ Fail_ on the front. She moved almost every paper around the room and still no ID. As Rose reached for a handle to open a drawer, she heard a machine beep. She quickly hid behind a cart with surgical instruments. A man appeared though the sliding doors. Rose tried to get a look at what was behind them but they closed too fast. The man tossed something on the counter and went into the lounge room. Rose got up from her hiding place and spotted what the man tossed aside. She smiled as she picked up an ID card. Rose slid the ID into place and walked into the next room.

What she saw next horrified her. There were about a hundred animals and people locked in cells scaling the walls. Six cells were stacked on top of each other. There were a lot of different animals locked up like cats, dogs, seals, pandas, and everything you could find in a zoo. "Doctor are you in here? Where are you?" Rose walked down the hallway. The animals moved a little when she went by but they didn't seem to care. Rose looked in each cell in search of the Doctor. He was not in the front. Rose continued down the hallway. At the end, there was a power box and an elevator that seemed to go sideways across to different cells. Rose surveyed the area again. She saw the pin-stripes. "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor was in a cell leaning on the wall with his back to the front of the cell. "Rose? ROSE!" He turned around to see Rose running up to the side of the cell. "Now what have I told you about wondering off?" The Doctor questioned.

"I wasn't the one who was kidnapped."

"Right well you don't have long."

"Long until what?"

"Until the come back and take another human."


End file.
